beeandpuppycatfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee
Bee is the main protagonist of Bee and PuppyCat. History Bee grew up on an island with her father, and at some point, she became friends with Deckard. At the age of twenty-two, she lives alone in a small apartment and has a hard time keeping a job for long. One night while walking home in the rain after being laid off yet again, PuppyCat falls from the sky and hits her in the head, knocking her over. Taking the cat (or maybe a dog) with her to her home, they sat down to eat a casserole that Bee's friend Deckard had brought her. The next morning Bee had an appointment with a temporary agent who didn't give her any new work. Back home, she got hungry having spent all her money on items for her new pet. PuppyCat then reveals his magical abilities to her, freaking her out, but she handles it fairly well. They go to an intergalactic temporary job to Fishbowl Space and babysit Wallace. After Bee and PuppyCat battle a monster they return home with their earnings and split it. PuppyCat decides to stay with his new temporary work partner. Throughout the rest of the series, she continues to work with PuppyCat on temporary jobs. Personality Bee is spacey-casey and impulsive, she often acts without thinking which leads to her getting into trouble. She is shown to be very kind, and didn't hesitate to bring PuppyCat home when he first landed on her and used her money to buy Deckard a casserole after he bought her one. She doesn't give up easily; even though she has no skills or magic of her own, she does what she can to win fights and help her friends. She places her loyalty to those she considers friends very quickly. When PuppyCat is called a monster and grabbed by a tongue, Bee is quick to come to his defense, even after having only just met him the previous day. Bee has a somewhat gluttonous side to her, wishing she dreamed about food, and taking one of Cass's burgers. This may, however, be an extension of her not having enough money to buy food. Bee is also afraid of water, as shown in "Beach", a liking to Deckard and constantly has dreams about PuppyCat. Appearance Bee has light skin, dark eyes, and long, thick, light brown hair. She has a soft round face and curvy body. Her outfit in the pilot consists of a yellow sweater with a peter pan collar and a bee on it, pink shorts, and brown shoes with pink ribbon laces. In "Beach", it's shown that she tans easily. In Food onwards, she wears a pink skirt with pockets and brown shoes and mismatched socks And she looks younger than her appearance in the pilot . While dreaming, she has a long blue dress and purple hair with white socks and purple shoes. Her original temporary uniform consists of white body armor with pink shoulders and a bell as well as a white helmet with a pink visor and brown cat ears, making it look similar to PuppyCat. She wears other outfits throughout the series. Earth For a full list see Bee's Outfits Uniform For a full list see Temporary Uniform Abilities Bee is said to have no noticeable skills and has yet to pass any formal education after high school. Communication She seems to be the only one who can understand PuppyCat. This may be because of a connection the two of them have or because everyone else chooses not to listen to PuppyCat as he as seen as a pet. Even though PuppyCat speaks differently, she still understands. Driving Bee is able to drive a cute-looking motorcycle. Bee's Dreams Bee often has dreams about multiple PuppyCats or at least often enough where she wishes she could dream about other things like food. The dreams seem to have a subliminal meaning in them. Whether or not these dreams are significant remains to be seen. Temporary Uniforms Bee can use her temporary uniforms to gain special abilities. Cybernetic Physiology She has superhuman strength and pain tolerance, able to bite a monster's tongue off and break through a boarded-up doorway with ease, among other feats. She might have had this strength all the time, but generally tries to hide it. In the episodes "Toast", "Dogs", "Wedding", and "Donut", she goes into a robotic like mode with superhuman strength, and no visible emotions or signs of pain, even as she is thrown into the ground hard enough to make a crater. She might actually be a robot, as hinted earlier throughout the episode and as shown by the circuitry in her arms. Foreshadowing It has been implied since the beginning of the series that Bee is a robot, or possibly a cyborg. It is shown when PuppyCat cuts her in the first episode, in her strange machinery around the house, when she gets electrocuted by the water and why she's afraid of water, in her inhuman strength, her odd weight, childlike personality, and when she jumpstarts the electricity by touching the generator. Relationships Family Bee's Dad Her father used to own an arcade that Bee would frequently enjoy. Not much is known about Bee's relationship with her father, and it is implied that he may have passed away. Bee seems to have fond memories of him and it seems they were close. He also left Bee the mysterious "Dad Box", which gives her candy every year on her birthday and (spoiler alert) which she uses to repair her arm at the end of "Donut". Friends PuppyCat PuppyCat fell from the sky and landed on Bee's head, and the two have been together since and are rarely seen without the other. Bee considers herself his owner but PuppyCat is quick to disagree with her. As the show goes on, this seems to change and she no longer considers him a pet. Although their personalities differ quite a bit with Bee being very cheerful and fun loving and PuppyCat trying to be tough and bossy, it hasn't affected their relationship in any significant way, and they have even bonded over things they both like such as the "Pretty Patrick Lunchtime Show". Bee sometimes (unknowingly) annoys or embarrasses PuppyCat by giving him cute clothes to wear such as his '2 Cute 2 Poot' helmet and her old baby jacket. This can sometimes lead him to being a bit insecuabout of his appearance, though he does thank her and seems to appreciate the gesture. Bee also gets embarrassed if PuppyCat acts out or is rude to her other friends such as Deckard. Later in the series, PuppyCat shows a protective nature towards Bee. Though they bicker, PuppyCat spends her birthday trying to cheer her up and it does appear that he grows to care for her. Bee is aware PuppyCat has secrets but doesn't ask him about them very often, possibly because she has her own. Deckard Wizard Deckard is Bee's neighbor and close friend. He brings a consolatory lasagna to her place after he hears she lost her job. Bee in the pilot is awkward and nervous around Deckard, hinting that she has a crush on him, however in the series this remains to be confirmed. Regardless, Deckard is equally fond of Bee and even remarks on her incredible strength towards the end of Season 1. A reoccurring plot thread throughout Season 1 is Deckard's decision to go to culinary school, which his sister indicates he's putting off because he doesn't want to leave Bee. Like Bee, it's unclear if he has romantic feelings towards her or if he wants to stay to protect Bee and their friendship. At the end of Season 1, it is shown that Deckard was not aware of Bee's abilities and, once they are revealed, he leaves without saying goodbye. Cass Wizard Cass is Deckard's sister and roommate. She and Bee know each other and seem to have a positive relationship, although Cass thinks that Bee has not grown up yet. She worries about Bee holding her brother back from his career and thus disapproves of Deckard "mothering" her. She claims to believe that Bee would feel bad about holding Deckard back. She is shown to be right when Bee finds out Deckard is putting off leaving for school. Cardamon Cardamon is Bee's younger landlord in the room downstairs. She seems to have a good relationship with him, offering for him to watch TV with her and thinking of him visiting a cafe she dreams of opening. He finds her behavior and interests strange but indicates he isn't one to judge and later he is seen watching the show Bee likes. Quotes * (To Deckard) "Too bad I can't make a career out of getting fired, right? I'd be like, a CEO or a manager. Which one's more impressive? ...President?""Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" * (To the Temporary Agent) "You took too long, now your candy's gone... that's what happens... Bu-kow!""Bee and PuppyCat Part 1" * (To the Bath-House Cats)"Just lick me, you jerks!""Cats" * (To PuppyCat) "Whaa, I don't wanna work on my birthday.""Birthday" * (To her father) "Dad, I know I'm an adult now but, I haven't had a good birthday since you've been gone till today. I usually tried to sleep to avoid thinking about it, I'm having fun now, though even though I miss you."Game * (To PuppyCat) "I don't know, everything. Is that an answer, everything?""Donut" Appearances Major Appearances * Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 * Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 * Food * Farmer * Beach * Cats * Birthday * Game * Toast * Dogs * Wedding * Donut Comics * Issue 1 * Issue 2 * Issue 3 * Issue 4 * Issue 5 * Issue 6 * Issue 7 * Issue 8 * Issue 9 * Issue 10 * Issue 11 Trivia * There were some clues of Bee being revealed to be a robot in some episodes: * In the Pilot, PuppyCat scratched one of Bee's arm which there were ribbons inside on one of her dreams ''' * '''In Food, When Bee was going to grab PuppyCat in a pool of water in her dream, she gets electrified. * In Beach, PuppyCat asks her if she wants to swim but she refuses and insists that she doesn't like water. ''' * '''In Cats, The bath house cats were going to dump her into the water but she refuses and comforts to lick her instead. * In Birthday, When Bee kisses the generator the whole arcade starts to regenerate. * In Toast, Omelette and the crow start to bite her hair. She doesn't really care about it. * In Wedding, Deckard compliments her as she was strong and he even says that her bones were made out of metal. * She can tan easily. * She hates water. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots